


Falling in Love with Pride

by JuliaLove45



Series: Obey me future [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Future, Human and demon hybrid kids, I'm Bad At Tagging, I’ve never done this before, Marriage, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, good ole regular sex, hott, mc death in future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaLove45/pseuds/JuliaLove45
Summary: MC has fallen in love with Lucifer after being in the devildom for a year and she’s not going to leave him, unless of course he denies her. How embarrassing would that be?! Obviously he loves her too, see what happens in their future and how lucifers brothers support them!
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey me future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624015
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	1. Choosing to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing anything ever so please be gentle but I do accept constructive criticism. I love this app so much and I’ve fallen in love with all of the brothers. So naturally I needed to create my own branch off of it. I hope you all enjoy it!

I’ve been in the devildom for almost a year now. As I sit on my bed looking around my ‘temporary’ bedroom, I think to myself “This is home...”. I’m not sure what to do but I know I can’t go back, there’s no telling what’s happened to my things back in the human world. When I think about it, the human world doesn’t feel like home anymore.

What if I go home and nothing around me feels familiar at all? Wait... what if they wipe my memory or something?! I’d forget all about my favorite demons!

I’d forget about Mammon and his constant money (well more like debt) shenanigans and his overconfidence of being THE GREAT MAMMON, not to mention his greed always gets the best of him when it comes to getting my attention.

I’d forget about Asmo, the way he always makes me feel beautiful even if I don’t see it. Not before saying he’s the most beautiful, of course.

I’d forget about Beel, I’ll never want to forget when we first met and he asked if he could eat me...oh my word! His face was priceless when I said “depends on how good you are ;)”. Cooking for him is my favorite, the satisfaction when he scarfs down 20 servings on his own in less than a minute, it’s worth all the time put into it.

I’d forget about Satan always stuck in a book, I love doing reading sessions with him. We have different tastes but we still bond just relaxing in his room with a good book, sharing opinions and ideas.

I’d forget Levi, my only fellow otaku in the house, I think I spend way too much time stealing from his favorite manga collections. He forgives me when I return them if I play some games with him.

I’d forget about Belphie my favorite cat napping demon, I think I spend most of my time cuddling with him. He’s just so comfortable, sometimes I have a hard time falling asleep though so he tickles my back as we both drift off into heavy sleep that lasts for hours.

And of course... I’d forget about Lucifer, he used to be so cold and tried to keep his distance from me. Until I asked him why he treated me like he hated me sometimes but then he’d be nice on occasion; he was dumbfounded when I asked him that. He made it clear to me that he in no way hated me but he thought he could keep me at bay by being distant. He started being much nicer, more like his true self I guess. His brothers said I brought the nicer side of him out.

I love them all. It’d be like none of this ever happened. There’s no way I can leave. This is my family and my home now. Nothing would be the same.   
  


“I CAN'T let that happen!” I said as I hopped off of my bed determined to go speak to Diavolo, he’s the only one that can help me.

I leave my room in a completely normal way, just to make sure no one follows me. I leave the House of Lamentation to look for Diavolo, of course he was in the first place I looked.

The assembly hall. It looked as though he was preparing a meeting of a sort but this is important. He hears me as I step closer to him and he turns to address me “Mc! A pleasant surprise I was ju-“

“Lord Diavolo, I have something very important I’d like to say, and I’m sorry I don’t feel like I have time for casualties right now.” I winced a little as I cut him off mid-sentence but I continued anyways “I apologize for interrupting but I have something I need to get off my chest!” I paused to let Dialovo say anything in case he objected to my intrusion, he is the future devil king after all.

“No worries at all! Please continue, I’m quite intrigued by your sense of urgency.” There it is, my green light to rant as I please. ”Lord Diavolo! As I’m sure you know, I’m supposed to leave soon to go back to the human world....but you must listen to me! I CANT go back there to stay! It just doesn’t feel natural to me anymore! I may still be a human but I don’t belong there! I’ve never felt happy until I came to the devildom! I never felt truly at home in the human world, I WON'T go back! PLEASE, PLEASE let me stay here! I can't leave the House of Lamentation, it’s my true home! I can't leave Levi or Satan, Belphie or Beel, Mammon, or Asmo! And I... well I especially can’t leave Lucifer! He’s... he’s! They’re everything to me! I can't leave them! It’d be too gruesome!”

I finally stop when I notice Diavolo smiling at me almost laughing, I realize I was practically screaming everything and my heart was racing as I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. “Mc! Please, calm down.” Diavolo says as he waves a hand to the side towards the doorway behind me to welcome the demons he’d been waiting for. He continued his sentence, “As you can see we were about to discuss the situation but it looks like you’ve decided for us!”

I turned around to see ALL seven of the demons I’ve come to love and care for standing there, staring at me each with their expressions. Oh, my WORD!!! They heard me!!! Mammon showed pure excitement in his expression, almost as excited as when he got Goldie back from the freezer where Lucifer hid it from him. Belphie looked tired, probably from staying up all night since he likes to sleep during the day, but I could see the smile creeping up from the corners of his lips. Asmo had an expression of pure happiness and admiration for my guts to speak to Diavolo that way. Beel was hungry but he was the first to move and came to give me a huge bear hug, I thought he was actually going to break me this time! Levi tried to act like he didn’t care by saying “Who really cares if the NORMIE human stays.” But I could see the excitement in his eyes all he could think about was talking about the last east anime episodes. Satan seemed content as if he predicted this would happen, he called Levi out on his comment saying “Well obviously you care Levi, we all know how you truly feel”.

They all started hovering around me excited I’d be staying, but I saw Lucifer still standing in the doorway. We made eye contact. I felt a lump in my throat as I worried about what he was going to say and how he felt. His pride always gets in the way of letting him just be in the moment, he feels like he has to be prepared for anything so he never lets his guard down to just say what he wants to. Finally he spoke from across the way “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t glad you’ll be with us longer” Lucifer said, with a stern voice he continued “but you should never speak to Lord Diavolo that way.”

”And might I ask what you meant when you said you ‘especially’ cant leave ‘me’?”


	2. Memories & Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Mc is staying in the devildom, its time to celebrate, what better way to do that than to have dinner at Ristorante Six? After that Lucifer get more than he expected when his question from before is answered!

There we all stood in the assembly hall. All the chatter and excitement had hushed almost immediately after Lucifer had spoken. All I could do for the moment was stare at him. Everyone was quiet and I felt like my stomach was going to fall out of my ass, I could feel my heartbeat in my toes and hear it as if someone was holding right next to my eardrums.

I honestly felt like I could faint, Lucifer's questions rolling around in my head for what seemed like ten minutes (it was probably just 10 seconds) he'd asked what I meant when I said I especially cant leave him. That's right. All of them had heard me beg to stay. I didn't mind so much that the other six demons overheard, I could live with that. I love them too but not quite in the way that I love Lucifer and all of them know that. The fact now is that I almost practically screamed out in front of everyone that I couldn't leave Lucifer especially because.... he IS my everything. I actually almost said it! I've totally fallen for him over this past year.

I cant admit that out loud right now! It's not the right time! This is something that should be done in a romantic setting! Privately! I'd want to confess my love to him after the perfect date, under the dark sky with barely any light illuminating his amazing and perfectly demon features. I look around me at all my favorite demons. I lock eyes with Asmo, I silently beg for help.

Asmo lightens up and begins to curl his arm around mine as he cheerfully says "Well now, I hardly think now is the time for a conversation like that! We should be celebrating!" Mammon chimes in immediately "HEY Asmo get off of her!" he pulls Asmo off of my arm and continues "She's My human! I was her first!" Lucifer sighs "Mammon you need to stop saying it like that... it insinuates a completely different thing than what you're referring to."

The atmosphere seems drastically less heavy now, the others are getting excited about celebrating. Asmo and Levi begin deciding where to celebrate. Levi wants to celebrate at home where he can play the newest video game that was delivered from akuzon earlier today but Asmo shoots his idea down saying we’ll need to go somewhere to party and drink. The next person to talk over them is Beel “I’m hungry... Can we go somewhere that has food...” his belly grumbles to affirm how hungry he is. Poor thing, being the symbol of gluttony must be hard. Belphie finally looks a little more rest as he speaks “Ristorante Six has the best food, Beel, we should go there...” Satan nods his head in agreement. Lucifer confirms the decision “Then it’s settled. Ristorante Six Is where we will celebrate, they have the best wine.” Mammon begins to whine about not being able to afford such a nice restaurant when Lord Diavolo reminds everyone of his presence behind us by announcing “No need to worry Mammon! I’ll foot the bill tonight, it is a special occasion!”   
  


We all leave the assembly hall in a completely disorderly fashion, all of them practically fighting for my attention when Lucifer reminds everyone that they’re probably overwhelming me. As they all back off a little I meet his gaze with a silent ‘thank you’ smile. I look to Mr. Lust himself “Hey Asmo, do you mind helping me get ready for tonight?” Asmo beamed with excitement and started rattling on about what perfume I should wear and he leads me to him room to pick out my outfit.

“Hey mc, this reminds me of that time I bought all those clothes for you just to pick out which would look best on you for Diavolo’s birthday party!” I had almost forgotten about that, Asmo continued “Oh yeah! Belphie was there too, he almost had more opinions than I did. He did really well!”

I replied “I remember now, I’m petty sure I thought we were picking something for you to wear!” We both giggled as he helped me shimmy into a beautiful deep red gown with black lace details that hugged my curves in all the right places but of course this was from Asmo so it had to be sexy. My left leg felt like it was about to go on its first debut because of the slit in the dress that went up just a tad too high, the back of the dress was cut out and the front delivered much more skin than I was used to because of the plunging neckline combined with my 34DDDs but, what the hell, why not. I slipped on the black shiny leather heels Asmo set down in front of me and I left his room to allow him to get ready as well. The other demons also took their time getting ready to go, except Beel, he was shoveling snacks into his throat. Well and Belphie, he took a nap.

I stepped down the staircase of the House of Lamentation to see the six brothers staring at me as if I were their next meal, I think I saw Beel actually drool lol! Levi had to break the ice saying “You’re the only normie who could ALMOST look better than Ruri-chan.” Mammon swatted Levi’s arm “What the hell do you mean?! None of your 2D girlfriends could ever compare to.... well come on, look at her!” Belphie took my hand and wrapped himself around me, not too much to where we couldn’t walk though “Let’s go then, Beel seems hungry”

We all left the House of Lamentation to meet Lucifer and Lord Diavolo at the restaurant. With Belphie on my left Asmo started to cling to my right “Mmmmm the perfume I picked for you goes perfectly with your scent mc.” Asmo said with a sly grin as he started to lean a little too close into me. “Oi! Get off of her NOW, if anyone’s gonna be that close to mc, it’s gonna be me!” Mammon pryed them both off my sides and took my hand. “We all know she only has a thing for Lucifer, I don’t know why you all still try,” Satan stated this while looking at me to see my reaction. I think he was satisfied when I couldn’t contain the blush creeping up on my cheeks all the way from my neck. I know they knew but it’s never really been voiced before. “It’s no fair! Why does Lucifer get to have her if he wants?! It’s not fair at all!” Levi exclaimed while crossing his arms in a huff. “At least you’ll have your waifu Levi.” Beel said as he patted his brothers back. “I’m hungry, can I eat yet?”

Lucifer had met with Diavolo at Ristorante Six early to make sure they were ready for the group. They had made a reservation but you can never be too careful with those two. When we all arrived they were at a large table in the back of the restaurant waiting on us. We all sat down in our seats as the waiter poured a fresh bottle of champagne into our flutes. I could feel Lucifer eyeing me from his seat. Lord Diavolo began “Now that we are all here, let’s propose a toast! To Mc! May life in the devildom be fulfilling!” I couldn’t help but blush as we all agreed and clicked our glasses.

I took just a sip and a few of my demons downed their glass began ordering from the menu. Everyone was chatting with excitement. I was also happy but I was quiet for a minute as I just looked around at the table of my favorite demons, I took it all in, the moment of my life that I never knew I needed. I had never been so happy but also incomplete. I looked at Lucifer, he was chatting with Lord Diavolo. I need to tell him how I feel tonight. But I need to get him alone for that, now is not the time. I looked at Beel who had somehow already gotten food from somewhere and was digging in. I just smiled as I looked over all of them. I love them so much.   
  


“Hey Mc!” One of them called at me, “huh? What?” I wasn’t listening before so I wasn’t ready. “Mc are you okay? You looked a little out of it! Not that I care” Levi said from across the table, then Satan followed up “We just reminiscing about how you got us to make pacts with you, you remember right??” How silly of a question, it has been some time since a few of the pacts were made but of course I remember “Well yes I remember! How could I forget?!”   
  


Mammon sighed “I still can’t believe my precious Goldie was in the freezer all that time!” Levi giggled “Well if Stupid Mammon didn’t have so many debts, maybe Lucifer wouldn’t have taken it away! LOL”

We all continued to reminisce about the past year. The reasons each brother had for making a pact with me, the time Satan and Lucifer switched bodies (that was too funny). Somehow the conversation got into the time there was once two of me. Belphie suddenly looked very guilty, it seemed as if he wanted to say something and somehow everyone noticed. “Belphie, is something wrong?” I asked. His face paled as he asked “Do...do you..remember? ... did it..hurt?” I was shocked that he’d asked that. It was clearly on his mind for a while. “No Belphie, I don’t remember. Don’t beat yourself up about it okay? You didn’t have all the facts at the time and I understand you, so everything is okay now. Let’s not dwell on the past” I made sure to sound as reassuring and calm as I could. He doesn’t need to know the truth.

After that Lord Diavolo announced that he had business to attend to so he had left. We had drunk and ate plenty and were starting to wind down, someone had the idea to go home. I think it was Belphie, he had fallen asleep but woke up wanting to be comfier in his bed.   
  


When we got home to the House of Lamentation everyone had shuffled into the mansion. I stood there outside looking at the beautiful structure of what was now my actual home. This really IS home. It’s official!   
  


Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped slightly because I thought everyone had gone in but I wasn’t startled for long, I could tell it was Lucifer. His gloved hand always has a strong but light touch. Now that I think about it, I think he stayed out here to keep me safe. He spoke, “I often forget the beauty of the House of Lamentation, I’ve lived here so long, I tend to overlook things”... I’m happy to be here ”This is a beautiful place, I’m glad I can call it home.”   
  


Lucifer gently turned me to face him “Now tell me why you ‘especially‘ can’t leave ‘me’. I won’t let another distraction get in the way.”   
  


Is this it? I was hoping he’d forgotten but I guess that was a lost cause, there’s no way he’d forget anything. This is Luci we’re talking about. He’s looking at me so intensely, waiting for a response. My heart starts racing and my cheeks fill with color as I look down and shyly answer him “Luci...when I was begging Diavolo to let me stay... I almost admitted to him the way I feel about you. Even though I haven’t even told you myself...” Lucifer lightly took my hand to calm me, he can always tell when I’m nervous “Continue” he urged me to look up at him “O-Okay...Luci, I was going to say that...YOU are...my EVERYTHING. And there’s no way I could ever leave you because...” I reached up to stroke his hair and he ever so slightly leaned into it as if he didn’t even mean to. I continued while looking him in the eyes “Lucifer, I’ve fallen in love with you.”


	3. Feeling Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After mc confesses her love to Lucifer, he has many doubts and is very unsure of what this means for them. He asks LOTS of questions. I don’t think mc has ever seen him this flustered or this...naked. O.o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter has wholesomeness and sexy smut, please enjoy at your own risk!

As soon as the words left my lips Lucifer straightened up immediately and took a half step back. I’ve never seen him so shocked, but I don’t think it was a bad thing. I could barely see him because of the darkness outside but I could still tell his cheeks had a thing of pink to them. He almost stuttered “Let us talk somewhere more private.” I wondered what he meant I could swear no one was around us but he took my hand and led me into the House of Lamentation and towards his bedroom (I saw that his brothers had been spying on us through the windows). As I was being pulled along by him all I could think about was holy fuck. I said it. Straight to his face ‘I’ve fallen in love with you’. God what if he thinks I’m ridiculous?! I mean, we’ve been VERY flirtatious but recently he’d been seeming more distant from me. And now...what if he just didn’t want them to witness letting me down???

Lucifer pulled me into his bedroom and shut the door softly behind him. I was glad to see that he locked the door, I wouldn’t want his brothers barging in on this conversation. He sat down on the edge of his bed, looking quite deflated as he took off his outer coat. I just stood there not sure what else to say or if I should take it back. Probably too late for that. He stood up as if he were trying to not let his confidence fade away and placed his coat on his desk chair and walked back to me. As he was standing in front of me he said to me a few words he’d said plenty before “Who would have thought a human like you would stir up these feelings within me.” He clutched his chest a little harder than usual. It wasn’t until now that I realized the true meaning of the words he’d said all along. Maybe he loves me too...

”Why me?” He softly asked under his breath so quiet I’m not sure he wanted me to hear him. “I understand why you be attracted to me at first but... I. You’re a human.” I decided to stay quiet, he seemed like he needed to organize his thoughts. He sighed and continued “You make me happy but also SO angry.... how could you fall in love with me?!... I... How many times have I almost killed you now? Two? Three? And you still... love me? I’m a demon, Mc! A demon that you tend to make very angry, what happens if I hurt you. How can you be so foolish?”

“Me? Luci, I’m not being foolish! You are! Think about it, why do I make you so angry? It’s not just because I’m a human, but because I’m a human that stands up to you more than your own family would. I don’t pretend you're high and almighty and that hurts your pride, THAT'S why you get angry. OH and I know you’re a demon Lucifer, I’m perfectly in love with that but are you okay with me being a human? You always make it your mission to remind me that I’m JUST a human to you.”   
  


Lucifer seemed a little surprised by my words. I’d started to tear up a little but I held it back to the best of my abilities.

”You. Mc.. That’s what you think? You may be correct about the source of my anger but you’re not just a human to me. I never wanted you to think that. I don’t always mention that you’re a human for the reasons you think. It’s to remind myself, humans are fragile. I... didn’t know you loved me this way I assumed you couldn’t leave because... I thought you wanted to make a pact with me.” 

I never realized that I could have misinterpreted his words. I felt a little relieved that he didn’t seem angry at this point, he seemed a little sad. I gently placed my hand on his chest and looked up to keep his gaze (I know he likes it when I do that) in return he placed his hand on mine and held it there. “Oh. Luci, There’s no way I could make a pact with you, I wouldn’t want to. With the way I feel about you... making a pact with you would be...wrong. You’d be forced to do whatever I asked or wanted and I don’t want that. It wouldn’t be fair. I believe I’ve fallen in love with you and if you love me too...I’d want this to be a fair relationship.”

Lucifer only sighed before he closed his eyes for a few seconds when he finally spoke ”Mc, I care very much for you. More than I care for most anyone but even if I do love you as well... we shouldn’t pursue any further. You’re a human and I’m a demon sworn to serve Lord Diavolo and I hardly feel as though he would approve, or my brothers for that matter I know they all care for you too. Let’s leave it at that.”   
  


I took my hand away from him quicker than if I’d touched a hot flame. What. Seriously?! What?!

“NO! We will NOT leave it at that!” I don’t think I’ve been so furious towards him before! “I can't believe you’d tell me that you love me back and then say we shouldn’t be together! If you were going to do that then you should have denied any possibility! If you’re worried about what your brothers think then don’t! They all know how I feel about you and if they didn’t like it they would have said something by now! And I hardly think Lord Diavolo would find it shameful for you and me to be in a relationship because I’m a human, he seems like he wants things to change into a more accepting time. So.. it’s you. Isn’t it. You find it shameful and damaging to your pride huh, is that why you won’t accept how you feel towards me? Do you not realize that YOU ARE pride! You decide what you want to have pride in Lucifer!” I looked away from him, I definitely wanted this to go smoother...

Lucifer caressed my cheek and gently turned my face back to his “Mc, you’re right. I’m sorry I tried to make our conversation short.” He looked away towards the door as if he were lost in thought “My brothers, they’ve known about your love towards me and they didn’t say anything... I see. I was most worried about what they’d think but I guess if they objected it would already be known.” With his hand still on my cheek I felt his fingers trace down my jawline and he placed his thumb on my bottom lip “Mc, You are also right about my pride...I’d like to change my views and have pride in my love for you.”   
  


Lucifer gazed into my eyes as if he were looking through my body and soul as we slowly leaned into each other. The moment our lips met and eyes fluttered shut he wrapped me up in his arms and pulled me into him. My body pressed against his, I felt like a lightning bolt struck me and all my senses felt like they were heightened. I wrapped my arms around his neck and caressed his hair a little as I was lost in his warm embrace, not only was his smell intoxicating as always but his lips were soft as rose petals, his hands resting on my bare back began to roam, one hand found the beginning of my dress at my lower back as he ventured further down to get a handful of my ass and used it to push me into him further to feel his large cock outlining his pants. His other hand took its time feeling my curves as it made its way to my dress sleeves. His lips still ravishing mine I realized if I let this go any further there would be no more talking so I slowly slid my hands from his hair to his chest and I gently pushed on him. He realized immediately and pulled away only slightly, his hands moved to my waist but still held me against him “Wait, Luci, I love you. I do but are you sure about doing this so soon?”   
  


“Yes I am. I love you too no matter how much I tried to deny it to myself. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you the whole evening, this dress, it’s my favorite colors on you.” he tickled my back with his fingertips causing me to shiver slightly “If Asmodeus knew how you felt about me then he knew what he was doing when he dressed you this way. You’re incredibly sexy and beautiful as always, now I know how your body feels on mine and I want it all.” he ran his hands upwards on my body, on one side he placed his hand on my neck to rub his thumb along my jaw, on the opposite side he traced my collarbone out to my shoulder and slid his hand under the strap of my dress and held it there as he slowly leaned in and gently kissed my neck before grazing his teeth along my skin. “I hated seeing you so upset with me, it made my heartache. I want to make it up to you, please, let me do this for you. I want to make you feel better. May I?”

All I could muster up was a nod and a whimper of a yes, Lucifer understood and took my lips with his in a deep kiss, this time our tongues danced as he slid his hands down my shoulders to remove my dress straps, since the front of the dress was a deep v cut as soon as the straps left my shoulders the top half of the dress fell to reveal my breast. His hands explored my newly exposed skin softly along my sides before moving his hands upward to cup each breast and squeeze gently, I couldn’t help but moan against his lips, he smiled as he pulled away to take in the view then he leaned in to kiss each nipple, lightly squeezing and pinching one when his mouth was occupied with the other, every touch made my womanhood tingle. He freed one hand to lightly graze my lower back as he unzipped my dress and let it drop, he began moving his kisses from my breast down between my ribs as his hands slid down my sides, over my hips, he began kissing my thighs as he lifted one leg at a time by my calves to help me out of my heels.

He kissed and groped me everywhere as he moved up to my neck and nibbled before he stole my lips and kissed me once more as he lifted me up to lay me down onto his bed. He stepped away and removed his clothing, throwing them to the floor, definitely not caring about anything other than me as he just stopped and stared at me, his eyes raking over me like I was going to be his next meal. Seeing his extremely impressive cock and the sultry look on his face made me want him yesterday, I’ve waited too long, so long I was already soaked to my core, I could easily take him right now.  
He joined me on his bed, crawling up to hover over me with his hands on each side of me he peppered my body with kisses from my lips down to my belly button and all around leaving a few hickeys on the way. He was treating my body like it was made for his worship, his kisses and his touch made my body writhe and ache for more, the lower he got the more sensitive I became then he was there kissing and licking all around my thighs as he looked up at my face, he hooked his fingers around the waistband of my lace thong slowly pulling them down, grazing his knuckles along my legs before he throws them to the floor where his already forgotten pile of clothes are. Lucifer has me melted in his hands as they follow the kisses and licks up my legs before he gets dangerously close to my womanhood. His shoulders hold my thighs open as his arms lay under my thighs and his hands find my hips and ass cheeks, he leans his face in and I can feel his breath against my wet center.

Luci looks up at me and winks as he says “I would ask if you’re ready for this but I don’t need to, you are so wet that you’re glistening and I can smell how ready you are” finally he dives in and begins with an agonizing slow lick from my entrance to my clit, the sensation makes me squirm for more. He stops completely “This is for you, do not rush this or you’ll regret it, understand?” he warned me, I nodded yes but the look he gave me indicated that wasn’t the answer he wanted “I’m sorry, yes I understand, I will not rush you, please continue!” I hated how needy I sounded but he seemed to love my answer as he did continue. Lucifer knows what he’s doing, the way he uses his tongue on me as he also sucks on me the perfect amount, he never misses my clit, giving me the most pleasure as he laps me up. Under his instruction I’m trying not to move too much so I don’t rush him but it’s getting to be so difficult with my heat building up, as he continues pleasing me with his mouth he frees one hand and circles the skin of my thigh until his hand reaches my center and I gasp out a moan as he slides a finger in and realizes I can already take two so he adds another and begins pumping his two fingers hitting my g-spot along with the sensation of his mouth on my clit, it’s becoming too much as I cant help my moaning and whimpers when my back arches, “Luci, I...I’m gonna..” he keeps his rhythm when he moves his other hand from my hip and gropes my breasts I let outcry of pleasure as it takes me over the top and I begin to come for him, my womanhood and legs twitching as I come on his fingers as he continues to stroke to ride out my orgasm. He licks up the rest of my juices and sits up staring at me as he licks his lips one last time while I’m left panting “You’re a delicious and beautiful woman, Mc.”   
  


I’m not sure when because I was distracted but at some point he had changed to his demon form. All I could do is look at him, he’s stunning. And his package was on display “Are you? Will you fuck me now?” I asked because he seemed like he was a little hesitant. “Mc, I want to but...I’m afraid I won’t be able to control myself, I don’t want to hurt you.”   
“Luci, you won’t hurt me, I promise you.”   
“If I lost control and hurt you I wouldn’t forgive myself, and well you’re a human you wouldn’t be able to stop me. Unless... Mc, will you make a pact with me? You’d be able to stop me then if I go too far.”

”If that’s what you want Luci, if it’ll make you feel better, then that’s what I want too.” I said with a smile

”Well then, Mc, let’s continue” Luci winked at me and I got on my knees to meet him for a passionate kiss, he’s still in his demon form as I caressed his naked body he shivered when I grazed his wings. Our tongues intertwined I moved my hands up his back and I scrape my nails on his scalp lightly as I run my fingers through his hair until I catch him by surprise and he moans into our kiss when I use his horns to push him back onto his bed.

I end up straddling him as he runs his hands all over my body, I break our kiss and sit upon him, my core already drenched again, dripping onto him. I feel his cock twitching under me, ready for me to give him a sweet release. I grab him by his base and I moan as I lower myself onto him, he moans as he fills me up completely. I grab his thighs as I lean back a little and I ride him harder than I thought I could, neither of us can help the sounds we make and honestly who even cares now, I change up my pace as I lean forwards and hold myself up with my hands on his chest, nails digging in when he starts thrusting into me with the rhythm never missing a beat, I stop him and I slide up until he’s almost out of me before I slam my pussy down his cock at once, I do it a few times before something within him snaps and he flips me under him as he starts pounding into me relentlessly, I arch my back as he keeps hitting the perfect spot building up my heat once again. I wrap my legs around him gaining even more than before, I can’t help it now as I dig my nails into his back and I come hard on his cock letting out an orgasmic sound as my pussy grips him as he comes undone inside me and thrusts once more, hard, when he’s done he’s panting over me he almost collapses on top of me before I push him to the side and he falls to the bed.   
  


Lucifer lays next to me on his bed, we smile and gently kiss. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” I giggle “Luci we’re perfect, can I sleep here though? I’m not sure I can get up right now”

”Of course, Goodnight” Luci said as he kisses my cheek and gets up for pajamas for himself and gives me a shirt to sleep in. I curl up in his bed as he sits at his desk working on his assignments. When he finally comes to bed I wake up slightly as I feel him curl his arm around me and pull me closer to him. 

My last thought before I’m fully asleep is, How is everyone going to react? 


	4. Expected Reactions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the brothers react to your official relationship with Lucifer??

Mmmmmm....I'm.. awake? I feel like I've died and gone to heaven (maybe hell actually). I curl up in the blankets one last time before I begin to realize the bed I'm in is comfier than my bed. I sit up frantically as I clutch the sheets on each side of me, I look around and I'm... in LUCIFER'S ROOM!!! My heart is racing as I remember the events of yesterday, leading into the night.

My stomach sinks as I realize I'm alone in his room, my mind reels.. he did mean it right? Lucifer wouldn't do something so insensitive as to confess love and then walk away? would he? No way! I get up and look around. There! On his coffee table *phew* there is a note... "I couldn't bring myself to wake you, you looked so peaceful. See you at breakfast- Lucifer"

I let a soft smile appear on my lips as I set the note down with a sigh. I wonder if he said anything to his brothers when I creep out of his room to sneak into mine to get ready for the day. Seeing me come out of his room first thing in the morning is not how I want to make it official. 

I close my bedroom door behind me as I let out a sigh of relief, no one saw me sneak back to my room. I'll get ready for the day for now but what am I supposed to do next? Act normal? Like nothing happened? Or do I kiss Luci the next time I see him no matter who sees? >:)

* * *

(meanwhile, at the same time MC awoke)

“Oi! Where the hell is MC?!” Mammon yelled frantically as he entered the kitchen and saw just Asmo in there, today is his day to be in charge of food.   
  


“Is she not in her room, Mammon?”   
  


“No, Asmo, I just noticed she wasn’t in there as well...” Beel said, he had heard Mammon yelling as he was on the way to the kitchen so he stepped in to check her room before he joined in the conversation. 

"Someone better help look for her before Lucifer finds out she’s missing! I’m in charge of the human's safety, Lucifer will kill me if she’s not okay!” Mammon grabbed Beel and they began searching.

They started with the music room and planetarium, knowing that Mc loves the piano and tends to fall asleep with Belphie under the night sky sometimes. She wasn't there but Belphie was and he couldn't be bothered "I'm sure she's here somewhere, and she's fine..." he mumbled under his breath while drifting back to sleep as soon as his two brothers left the room. 

Next was Levi's room. Maybe she went to get some new manga to read... but "Mc is... MISSING??? What if something terrible happened to her?! erhm.. not that I care about the human.." Levi said nervously, his eyes on the floor while mind imagining the worst. Mammon shook him out of his stupor with a brash slap on the shoulder, pulling him out of his room "Well c'mon Levi, you're helpin' us find her!"

They all but ran to Satan. He was reading his morning book in his room when he was rudely interrupted by his 3 brothers almost knocking his door down as they piled in talking over each other. The avatar of wrath didn't care for having his peaceful time ruined "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Satan roared over them all causing them to freeze, Satan pointed his attention to Beel and asked softly "Beel, what is going on here?" Beel clutched his hands at his chest "MC isn't in her room, no one has seen her since last night..."

Satan took a moment to process and recollected the last time he saw her. "Do none of you remember?? Lucifer dragged her into his room last night...maybe to punish her for something?" Mammon let Satan's words sit on his mind for a second as he remembered; They had all drank quite a bit the night before but there was no forgiveness if he'd let Lucifer hurt her. He's supposed to keep her safe. "I swear if Lucifer hurt her I'm gonna kill him!" Mammon let out his demon form as anger flowed through him. "You wouldn't dare, you're afraid of our older brother!" Satan (also in his demon form, not sure when that happened) was quick to remind him "But I can't stand him, if he did something to her he's as good as dead as long as I help you!"

Beel and Levi gave each other an uneasy look of uncertainty as they followed Mammon and Satan into Lucifer's study. 

Lucifer was at his desk, studiously reading through documents and signing them. Being Lord Diavolo's right-hand man and a part of the student council was hard work but he made it look easy. He didn't even look up when his younger brothers burst into his study room. Lucifer let a sigh out from under his breath, already done with whatever they were up to, "Can I help you with something?"

Mammon was the first to come out with it "What did you do to MC?! We can't find her anywhere! We know you had her last so where is she?!!!"

"I'd think she'd be in her room" Lucifer said calmly, He was hoping she'd left his room by now. Lucifer didn't want them to find her there in his shirt, remnants of last night still lingering. He'd be made the bad guy since the brothers don't know the officialism of their relationship yet. 

Beel stepped closer into the room "We checked her room Lucifer, she wasn't in there.."

Lucifer sighed again, setting his pen down he stood up and straightened up his uniform. "Did anyone check to see if she was in her bathroom?"

The four brothers who were confronting their eldest brother looked at each other expectantly. None of them did check. The two in their demon forms retracted and started the run to Mc's room again. Lucifer sat back down at his desk and continued his work.

Mammon was first to make it to her room and as soon as he did the door had opened and Mc was stepping out, dressed and ready for the day and she had taken a shower. She had blow-dried her hair, Mammon always loved how soft it looked when it was so fresh it smelled like roses. He just stood there out of breath.

"Hey, guys! whats going on?" she said cheerfully. "We couldn't find you..." Levi started since Mammon was still catching his breath. "I was just getting ready," she giggled "Can you guys not function without me for even half an hour?" she let out another giggle that was cut short by her breath leaving her lungs when Mammon wrapped her in a tight hug, "I thought Lucifer had done something to you, I guess I was worried for nothin'."He said as he squeezed her a little too tight.

"Mammon don't break her!" Asmo yelled at him from around the corner "Breakfast is ready! Come eat, especially you Mc, a balanced diet will keep your complexion glowing! :)" 

* * *

I'm screaming internally, if they were looking for me then I barely got back to my room before they would have caught me sneaking. At least I pulled it off! It's not like I'm trying to be childish, like a teenager sneaking back home after a night out. Last night wasn't expected and I respect them all way too much for that to be the way they find out that Lucifer and I are an official thing. 

We all make our way to the dining room for breakfast. My first change, I'm a girl of routine so I usually sit in the same seat every day, but today I sat in the seat next to Lucifer's. He hasn't come in yet and the others are already confused.

Belphie saunters into the room and notices immediately causing him to wake up a little more. "MC...Why are you sitting there? That's not where you usually sit...is it? Am I imagining things?" Belphie says as he starts to second guess himself. 

"No Belphie you're right she doesn't normally sit there, why's the normie changing things around?" Levi asked mc curiously, now all the other brothers are looking at me expectantly. 

"Well spit it out already, MC!" Mammon adds to the silence. 

Lucifer walks into the dining room composed as ever; confidently gets his breakfast and sits down in his usual spot "What is the silence about?" He asks the room. "Mc is sitting in a different spot than usual," Satan states, expecting Lucifer to react much differently than he did.

Lucifer looks at me "So she is, isn't it normal for someone to want to sit next to their significant other?" I look at Luci with the cheesiest grin of pure happiness as I wrap him in an almost awkward hug since the table is slightly between us, but it works out. "Oh, Luci! Significant other?? I think you mean to tell them that you're my boyfriend!" I chuckled as I planted a kiss on his cheek. I sat fully in my chair to look at Luci's brothers, hoping to see every reaction at once. Boy did I get just that, they all reacted at once, it was hard to keep up with them talking over one another.

Levi had the ultimate look of envy on his face, "No fair! It should have been me!"

Mammon was completely shocked, he has always been greedy for my attention, "No I should have gotten her, I was her first!" Lucifer was quick to retort that he was her first demon pact nothing more.

Beel was only slightly jarred but content with the news "As long as she'll keep cooking and doing workouts with me, I'm fine with it..."

Asmo had a face of all-knowing, "I knew she had a great time last night...it was written all over her when she snuck back into her room this morning" he said coyly. 

Belphie was bored at this point "Who cares as long as this doesn't affect our friendship.."

"I saw this coming, her feelings weren't hidden. I didn't think it would be so soon though..." Satan seemed content, not nearly as shocked as a few of them. 

Suddenly Mammon put his intent gaze upon Amso as he just realized what was said "What do you mean she had a great time?! If she wasn't in her room then where was-" Lucifer cut Mammon off as he stood to give Asmo a hard glare for outing their private matters. "There's no more to be said, that's quite enough of all of you. finish your breakfast and get to class." 

The rest of breakfast was pretty silent, until Levi started on Mammon about paying him back for selling his prized Ruri-chan figurine. While they were arguing lucifer went to grab his things from his study for the day, Beel ate Levi's breakfast..."Hey, where'd my food go?... Beel!" Levi whined while Mammon took the chance to get out of the argument. Satan helped Asmo clean up and I got Bephie up from his nap and drug him out of the door as we all headed off to RAD...

Usually Lucifer left before all of us but I didn't see him leave.. so I hung back a little to see if I should wait for him. I wasn't sure about what I needed to do, I haven't been in a relationship in a while and I'm still not used to it I mean it's not even been 24 hours yet. As I was thinking and letting my mind overthink I felt a special gloved hand find my lower back and wrap around my waist. Luci slightly leaned down to say "It seems I'll need to change a few things on my daily schedule, I wouldn't want to waste any more time without you than I need to." 

"You know I can compromise also Luci!" I beamed a megawatt smile at him, I'm just so happy to have him by my side...I never want this to be torn apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!! Everyone that has been reading! I'm so sorry for your wait I was having a huge block in my mind but I'm back! I really hope you keep reading and commenting, you're my fuel to keep going <3


	5. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on the story

Hello everyone! Thank you for reading and bookmarking my fanfic. It was been a year since I’ve posted on it. I wasn’t in a great place then but I’m doing a lot better now. 

I wanted to let you all know that I will be continuing the story. But after rereading my fic, I’ve decided to rewrite what I’ve already written. I see many ways of improvement for this work. 

Please stay and continue to enjoy it with me. I will most likely edit the chapters already written instead of creating a new work altogether. The chapters will be much more extensive. I will post an update once I’ve edited them so that you can reread the improved beginning.

Thank you so much!


End file.
